pauloacbjfandomcom_pt_br-20200215-history
Keynesianismo
Keynesianismo Textos (sem grifos no original): Do Instituto Von Mises: Existem três vertentes keynesianas, cada uma com muito pouco ou praticamente nada em comum com as outras duas: os keynesianos ortodoxos, os neo-keynesianos e os pós-keynesianos. Os keynesianos ortodoxos foram quase que totalmente dizimados pela estagflação da década de 1970 nos EUA. Como eles advogavam que o estado aumentasse os gastos para reduzir o desemprego e reduzisse os gastos para reduzir a inflação de preços, eles simplesmente não tinham solução para o que fazer quando ocorresse inflação e desemprego altos ao mesmo tempo. Esse era um fenômeno que eles julgavam impossível. Após a década de 70, a maioria sumiu de cena. Entretanto, ainda restaram alguns fósseis. Dentre estes, o mais proeminente é James Kenneth Galbraith, filho do lendário keynesiano ortodoxo John Kenneth Galbraith. Suas colunas, que anualmente atormentam o mundo no website The Nation, mostram que James herdou a ignorância econômica de seu pai - só que com mais vigor. Em sua última pérola, o ilustre diz explicitamente que déficits são maravilhosos, que gastos estatais são supimpas e que - está sentado? - é a dívida pública que faz uma economia crescer. Se você acha que eu estou inventando ou exagerando, pode clicar aqui http://www.thenation.com/doc/20100322/galbraith e conferir por sua conta e risco. Se você não souber inglês, esteja certo de que você está - parodiando Thomas Woods sobre Paul Krugman — "vivendo uma vida muito mais tranquila que a minha". Já os neo-keynesianos são Keynes com sabor de Chicago. São vulgarmente chamados de neoclássicos. Seus representantes mais ilustres são Gregory Mankiw e Olivier Blanchard, ambos populares autores de livros-texto de macroeconomia adotados pelas principais universidades do mundo. Coloque um neo-keynesiano e um chicaguista numa mesa e eles trocarão muito mais carícias do que ofensas. São também inimigos figadais dos pós-keynesianos. Finalmente, os pós-keynesianos. Estes se autoproclamam os verdadeiros keynesianos. Consideram os keynesianos ortodoxos muito pueris e os neo-keynesianos muito ignorantes. Apenas eles, os pós-keynesianos, realmente leram e entenderam Keynes - ou é o que eles próprios dizem. O problema é que ler Keynes é uma coisa, entender é outra. O fato de A Teoria Geral ser absolutamente incompreensível explica bem esse fenômeno bizarro: o mesmo livro gerou três vertentes que não se entendem, não se bicam e se vituperam mutuamente. Economicamente, os pós-keynesianos estão, por assim dizer, à direita dos keynesianos ortodoxos e à esquerda dos neo-keynesianos, que eles chamam de neoliberais. Quanto a estes últimos, as principais diferenças estão na política monetária. Para um pós-keynesiano, a moeda é o segredo de tudo. É ela quem gera a riqueza de uma economia. Se o país não está crescendo, se a economia está aquela pasmaceira, basta imprimir dinheiro e reduzir os juros. O crescimento virá como que por gravidade. É fácil encontrar nas universidades (e eu falo isso de experiência própria, pois tive um professor pós-keynesiano) professores pós-keynesianos que dizem com absoluta convicção que o banco central não deve ter parcimônia na impressão de dinheiro. Quanto mais dinheiro, maiores serão os salários, maior será a demanda, maior será o crescimento econômico. Inflação? "Ah, isso é perfeitamente ajustável. Basta controlar os gastos do governo". Desemprego? "É só aumentar os gastos e duplicar a velocidade da impressora." Capital e produção? "Hein?! O que é isso?" Sim, para um pós-keynesiano, a manipulação monetária é tudo. É da moeda que vem a riqueza. São os juros baixos, tendentes a zero, que propiciam investimentos vultosos e profícuos. O fato de o capital advir da poupança é, para eles, uma ficção. O fato de a produção ter necessariamente de vir antes do consumo é bobagem. E, principalmente, o fato de papel pintado gerar demanda mas não necessariamente gerar oferta (pois oferta precisa de produção e produção precisa de capital e capital só advém da poupança) é algo desimportante - na verdade, isso sequer é considerado. Para um pós-keynesiano, basta você imprimir dinheiro, que as coisas surgem. Esse professor pós-keynesiano que tive na universidade vivia tecendo loas ao Fed, ainda em 2006. "Aquilo, sim, é que é um banco central heterodoxo, pós-keynesiano mesmo! Lá não tem essa bobagem de contenção monetária que praticamos aqui". Isso, obviamente, foi antes da crise econômica. É bem provável que hoje ele não mais fale isso. No entanto, não podemos ignorar a exatidão e a honestidade de sua análise. ... Algumas pessoas já me perguntaram: "Afinal, qual a ideologia de José Serra?" E eu respondo sem pestanejar: "Pós-keynesiano". ... ele foi o mais entusiasmado proponente da privatização da Vale e da telefonia, foi um dos relatores da Lei de Responsabilidade Fiscal, não é do tipo que, ao contrário de Lula, sai dando aumentos desregrados para o funcionalismo público (prefere investir em infraestrutura), não é de estourar o orçamento e incorrer em déficits, além de ser a favor das concessões de estradas e aeroportos para a iniciativa privada. ... Poucos sabem, mas os pós-keynesianos, ao contrário do que o senso comum imagina, não dão muita pelota para esse debate "empresa estatal vs. empresa privada". É perfeitamente possível você encontrar pós-keynesianos a favor da privatização da Petrobras e da Eletrobras, por exemplo. Da mesma forma, eles não acham que o estado deva necessariamente mexer com minério, aço, aviões, petróleo, fertilizante e nanotecnologia. Essa fixação com empresa estatal é um fetiche puramente marxista, e não keynesiano. Da mesma forma, é bastante comum você ouvir pós-keynesiano defendendo orçamento equilibrado. É lógico que, durante recessões, essa defesa vai esmorecer; porém, ainda assim, seria correto dizer que, em tempos normais, os pós-keynesianos são sim a favor de um orçamento equilibrado — o que não quer dizer que eles sejam a favor do corte de gastos; no máximo, uma restriçãozinha aqui e ali. Agora, como é possível imaginar, esse pessoal é casca-grossa justamente na área monetária. Para eles, crédito fácil é condição sine qua non para o crescimento econômico robusto. Dinheiro farto e juros baixos - por meio da canetada - são o caminho da criação de riqueza e da prosperidade. E isso é muito mais perigoso do que criar estatal de fertilizante. Estatal gera desperdício e privilégios políticos; crédito fácil gera ciclos econômicos, destrói capital, aumenta a pobreza e atrasa o progresso. É mais fácil selar a paz entre judeus e árabes do que convencer um pós-keynesiano de que a estatização do crédito e a manipulação dos juros - ambas as medidas explicitamente defendidas por Keynes em A Teoria Geral - são nefastas para a economia. Caixa Econômica, Banco do Brasil e BNDES são entidades sacrossantas para um pós-keynesiano. Bancos públicos, com seu crédito facilitado, são os genuínos fomentadores do crescimento sustentável. Já o Banco Central, a instituição que é para o pós-keynesiano o que o GOSPLAN era para o politburo, pode tanto ser uma entidade extremamente benévola — se presidida por um pós-keynesiano que não tenha parcimônia com a impressora — ou totalmente malévola — se presidida por um Gustavo Franco ou até mesmo por um relaxado Henrique Meirelles, por exemplo. O histórico das declarações de Serra a respeito das políticas adotadas pelo Banco Central confirma sua posição. Era crítico ríspido do chicaguista Gustavo Franco (o que menos expandiu a base monetária do país), por quem nutria "desprezo intelectual". Foi admirador de Armínio Fraga, pós-keynesiano enrustido (o que mais expandiu a base monetária do país). E foi crítico, no início áspero, hoje comedido, de Henrique Meirelles, também chicaguista (cuja expansão da base é um meio termo entre Franco e Fraga). Serra é pós-keynesiano. E sua rival é uma marxista mussoliniana (no sentido corporativista do termo). Estamos bem. por Leandro Roque, domingo, 25 de abril de 2010 http://www.mises.org.br/Article.aspx?id=666 Gustavo Franco:''' 01/11/2008 GUSTAVO FRANCO Keynes é nosso HÁ MUITA GENTE celebrando o fim do capitalismo, ou do neoliberalismo, os termos são usados como sinônimos. ... Vale lembrar que as crises financeiras existem desde sempre, e que invariavelmente são combatidas por intervenções salvadoras dos governos, que terminam fazendo o sistema mais robusto. John Maynard Keynes, tão lembrado recentemente, foi um dos heróis na vitória sobre uma grande crise e estava muito longe de ser hostil ao que hoje se chama de neoliberalismo. Muito ao contrário, desprezava os heterodoxos e dizia que a luta de classes sempre o encontraria ao lado da burguesia educada. Na verdade, para os que acreditam em mercados e no capitalismo, o pragmatismo se chama Keynes. É dele que as pessoas falam quando é preciso inovar e produzir uma "resposta criadora" diante de uma urgência grave e inesperada. Podiam invocar também Schumpeter, a quem pertence esta linguagem, mas dá no mesmo. Ambos eram homens do sistema, e não "rebeldes". O fato é que, na presença de crises bancárias, sempre há intervenção governamental, e não é preciso ir longe para atestar: aqui mesmo, durante uma época que se dizia haver um "interlúdio neoliberal", entre 1995 e 1998, o Banco Central do Brasil fez cerca de 80 intervenções em bancos, metade no contexto de regimes especiais, o resto no contexto de mudanças de controle acionário com variado grau de incentivo ou empurrão. Graças a estas intervenções não tivemos crise bancária na ocasião, e chegamos a este momento com o sistema em excelentes condições. Fica-se com a impressão de que "intervenções do Estado no domínio econômico" têm mais chances de funcionar quando feitas por gente que acredita em mercados e que vê a intervenção como exceção, não como regra. http://arquivoetc.blogspot.com.br/2008/11/gustavo-franco-keynes-nosso.html 08/08/2011 "Teremos uma marcha lenta no Primeiro Mundo em razão da necessidade de corrigir os excessos fiscais. Não há espaço para políticas keynesianas de gasto nem para redução dos juros." A avaliação é de Gustavo Franco, 55, ex-presidente do Banco Central (governo FHC), para quem a crise pode significar "o fim de uma era de keynesianismo fácil". Sócio-fundador da Rio Bravo Investimentos, Franco vê uma "exaustão fiscal global" e advoga a redução dos gastos públicos. "Não vejo bolha nenhuma, muito menos fracasso neoliberal", diz. ... O mal-estar é causado pelo fato de que há déficits e dívidas enormes. Os gastos públicos têm que cair. Em cada sociedade há um grupo, como o Tea Party, que vai se opor a aumento de impostos. O enredo do impasse americano é global, e, por isso mesmo, foi tão impactante. É uma prévia do que vai ser visto em muitos países. É como se fosse o fim de uma era de keynesianismo fácil, onde tudo sempre se resolve com o gasto público, socializando perdas, ou acomodando sucessivas e inesgotáveis "conquistas", e coalizões cada vez maiores. Essa paralisação fiscal-financeira do Estado representa novo desafio, talvez início de um novo tempo. ... http://www1.folha.uol.com.br/fsp/poder/po0808201114.htm '''Wikipedia: Economia Neoclássica Economia neoclássica é uma expressão genérica utilizada para designar diversas correntes do pensamento econômico que estudam a formação dos preços, a produção e a distribuição da renda através do mecanismo de oferta e demanda dos mercados. ... Os neoclássicos podem ser divididos em diferentes grupos, como a escola Walrasiana, a escola de Chicago e a escola austríaca. Os modelos macroeconômicos são influenciados pelo pensamento keynesiano, através da adoção de postulados sobre rigidez de curto prazo. ... A influência clássica, por sua vez, dá-se através da presença de microfundamentos. ... Das várias críticas em relação à economia neoclássica, muitas são absorvidas pela própria teoria, de acordo com o evoluir da percepção sobre o problema econômico. Essa evolução levará os economistas austríacos a se afastarem cada vez mais da escola neoclássica, aprofundando suas diferenças em relação às outras correntes marginalistas. A partir dos anos 1930, após os trabalhos de John Hicks, a corrente walrasiana assume importância crescente e incorpora uma parte das ideias keynesianas, através da chamada síntese neoclássica, que é considerada atualmente como a vertente dominante no ensino de economia.2 Para E. Roy Weintraub3, se a escola neoclássica representa a ortodoxia e é ensinada nas maiores universidades, isso se deve à sua capacidade de "matematizar" e "cientificizar" a economia, bem como de fornecer indicações para a escolha da conduta a seguir. À pergunta "quem não é neoclássico?", pode-se responder:3 - os economistas marxistas 4 - os pós-keynesianos - a escola austríaca e algumas correntes da nova economia institucional ou do institucionalismo. Referências 2 Clark, B. (1998). Principles of political economy: A comparative approach. Westport, CT: Praeger. 3 a b The Concise Encyclopedia of Economics. "Neoclassical Economics", por E. Roy Weintraub. 4 Autores marxistas com destaque para Oskar Lange a partir de 1936, analisaram os postulados da Escola Neoclássica sob o ponto de vista do marxismo. http://pt.wikipedia.org/wiki/Economia_neocl%C3%A1ssica Escola keynesiana A escola keynesiana se fundamenta no princípio de que o ciclo econômico não é auto-regulado como pensam os neoclássicos, uma vez que é determinado pelo "espírito animal" (animal spirit no original em inglês) dos empresários. É por esse motivo, e pela incapacidade do sistema capitalista conseguir empregar todos os que querem trabalhar, que Keynes defende a intervenção do Estado na economia. A teoria atribuiu ao Estado o direito e o dever de conceder benefícios sociais que garantam à população um padrão mínimo de vida como a criação do salário mínimo, do seguro-desemprego, da redução da jornada de trabalho (que então superava 12 horas diárias) e a assistência médica gratuita. O Keynesianismo ficou conhecido também como "Estado de bem-estar social", ou "Estado Escandinavo". Teoria Keynesiana ... A teoria de Keynes é baseada no princípio de que os consumidores aplicam as proporções de seus gastos em bens e poupança, em função da renda. Quanto maior a renda, maior a porcentagem desta é poupada. Assim, se a renda agregada aumenta em função do aumento do emprego, a taxa de poupança aumenta simultaneamente; e como a taxa de acumulação de capital aumenta, a produtividade marginal do capital reduz-se, e o investimento é reduzido, já que o lucro é proporcional à produtividade marginal do capital. Então ocorre um excesso de poupança, em relação ao investimento, o que faz com que a demanda (procura) efetiva fique abaixo da oferta e assim o emprego se reduza para um ponto de equilíbrio em que a poupança e o investimento fiquem iguais. Como esse equilíbrio pode significar a ocorrência de desemprego involuntário em economias avançadas (onde a quantidade de capital acumulado seja grande e sua produtividade seja pequena), Keynes defendeu a tese de que o Estado deveria intervir na fase recessiva dos ciclos econômicos com sua capacidade de imprimir moeda para aumentar a procura efetiva através de déficits do orçamento do Estado e assim manter o pleno emprego. É importante lembrar que Keynes nunca defendeu o carregamento de déficits de um ciclo econômico para outro, nem muito menos operar orçamentos deficitários na fase expansiva dos ciclos. Deve notar-se que, para o estado aumentar a procura efetiva, deve gastar mais do que arrecada, porque a arrecadação de impostos reduz a procura efetiva, enquanto que os gastos aumentam a procura efetiva. O ciclo de negócios segundo Keynes ocorre porque os empresários têm "impulsos animais" psicológicos que os impedem de investir a poupança dos consumidores, o que gera desemprego e reduz a demanda efetiva novamente, e por sua vez causa uma crise econômica. A crise, para terminar, deve ter uma intervenção estatal que aumente a demanda efetiva através do aumento dos gastos públicos. O papel do Estado na economia, segundo Keynes "A mais importante Agenda do Estado não está relacionada às atividades que os indivíduos particularmente já realizam, mas às funções que estão fora do âmbito individual, àquelas decisões que ninguém adota se o Estado não o faz. Para o governo, o mais importante não é realizar coisas que os indivíduos já estão fazendo, e fazê-las um pouco melhor ou um pouco pior, mas fazer aquelas coisas que atualmente deixam de ser feitas." (John Maynard Keynes, The end of laissez-faire)5 "A escolha não deve ser se o estado deve ou não estar envolvido (na economia), mas como ele se envolve. Assim, a questão central não deve ser o tamanho do estado mas as atividades e métodos do governo. Países com economias bem-sucedidas têm governos que estão envolvidos em um amplo espectro de atividades." (Joseph Stiglitz, More instruments and broader goals…)6 Estas duas citações, Stiglitz, que é considerado por muitos um neo-keneysiano, servem para desmistificar muitas das críticas feitas por políticos neoliberais aos ensinamentos de Keynes. Keynes nunca defendeu a estatitização da economia, nos moldes em que foi feita na União Soviética. O que Keynes defendia, na década de 1930, e que hoje Stiglitz e os novos-desenvolvimentistas defendem é uma participação ativa de um Estado enérgico nos segmentos da economia que, embora necessários para o bom desenvolvimento de um país, não interessam ou não podem ser atendidos pela inciativa privada. Não se trata promover uma competição entre o Estado e o mercado, mas sim de obter uma adequada complementação ao mercado, que agindo sozinho não é capaz de resolver todos os problemas, conforme demonstraram Grenwald e Stiglitz7 (1986), em busca de uma maior eficiência geral da Economia. "Não constitui uma dedução correta dos princípios da Economia que o auto-interesse esclarecido sempre atua a favor do interesse público." A aguda intuição de Keynes, que o levou a recomendar a intervenção do estado na economia, vêm encontrando cada vez mais respaldo nas recentes descobertas da economia da informação, como demonstra o teorema de Greenwald-Stiglitz: "O efeito da influência de Stiglitz é tornar a Economia mais presumivelmente intervencionista do que Paul Samuelson propunha. Samuelson considerava as falhas de mercado como "exceções" à regra geral dos mercados eficientes. Mas os teoremas de Greenwald-Stiglitz postulam ser as falhas de mercado a "norma", e estabelecem que "os governos quase sempre podem potencialmente melhorar a eficiência da alocação de recursos em relação ao livre mercado." E o teorema de Sappington-Stiglitz "estabelece que um governo 'ideal' poderia atingir um maior nível de eficiência administrando diretamente uma empresa estatal do que privatizando-a." 8 (Stiglitz 1994, 179).9 ... Origens do novo desenvolvimentismo O novo-desenvolvimentismo surge da visão de Keynes, adaptada aos tempos atuais por economistas keynesianos contemporâneos como Paul Davidson e Joseph Stiglitz, que vêem o Estado como sendo um complemento do mercado, e da visão cepalina neo-estruturalista que considera que a tardia industrialização latino-americana não foi capaz de resolver os problemas de desigualdades sociais na América Latina, e propõe uma estratégia de transformação produtiva com eqüidade social, que leve a um crescimento econômico sustentável, com uma melhor distribuição de renda.10 ... Citações a respeito de Keynes "É incrível o que Keynes pensou. Ele foi muito mais do que um economista. O que ele escreveu é muito mais relevante para a Economia do que tudo que fizeram depois (Antônio Delfim Netto)11 "Keynes por si só era um gênio multi-facetado que tornou-se proeminente no mundo da matemática, filosofia e literatura. Além disso, ele encontrava tempo para administrar um grande companhia de seguros, para ser Conselheiro do Tesouro Britânico, para ajudar a dirigir o Banco da Inglaterra, para editar um mundialmente famoso jornal de Economia e para patrocinar espetáculos teatrais e de ballet. Ele também era um Economista que sabia ganhar dinheiro tanto para si como para sua faculdade, o King's College de Cambridge."12 (Paul A. Samuelson) Keynes é ainda mais importante agora do que o foi há 50 anos. Não sei se os economistas, em geral, se tornarão keynesianos de novo, mas passei a levar muito a sério as questões de tipo keynesiano, se assim se pode dizer. É claro que Lord Keynes não era uma profeta sagrado. Ele pode ter colocado as perguntas certas, mas cabe a você, sempre, ter de encontrar as suas próprias respostas. (Paul Krugman) 1 ... http://pt.wikipedia.org/wiki/Escola_keynesiana A economia pós-keynesiana é baseada nas idéias de John Maynard Keynes. Difere da economia keynesiana em diversos aspectos. Os pós Keynesianos enfatizam o papel da moeda e da especulação financeira. Esses autores tentam retomar as origens do modelo keynesiano, enfatizando o papel da demanda agregada e a incerteza dos empresários. Acreditam que a leitura dada à obra de Keynes pelo modelo IS-LM não é a mais correta dado que tem pouco foco no componente da incerteza. Na visão desses autores, a incerteza merece mais destaque, pois tem influência direta nos componentes da demanda agregada, como o consumo e o investimento. http://pt.wikipedia.org/wiki/Economia_p%C3%B3s-keynesiana Portal Cursos: ... Escola keynesiana Concorrência perfeita no mercado de bens, mas não se dá sempre no mercado de trabalho devido ao poder dos sindicatos (que impedem que os salários baixem quando se tem desemprego) A rigidez dos salários à baixa num curto prazo pode provocar que o mercado de trabalho não se encontre em equilíbrio e que exista desemprego involuntário (no modelo clássico quando se dava esta situação os salários baixavam e desaparecia o desemprego, no modelo keynesiano isto não se produz). A produção oferecida pelas empresas trata de cobrir a quantidade demandada, sendo, portanto, esta última a que determina o nível de atividade da economia e, com isto, o nível de emprego. O dinheiro ao curto prazo pode afetar ao nível de produção, pois a economia não se encontra sempre em pleno emprego. A política monetária pode ter efeitos positivos. Também a política fiscal pode ser eficaz ao curto prazo para tratar de relançar uma economia estancada. Em resumo, o papel do estado é ás vezes necessário. O modelo keynesiano é especialmente adequado para o curto prazo. ... http://www.portalcursos.com/CursoMacroPortugues/curso/Lecc-27.htm Brasil Escola:'' A doutrina keynesiana é uma teoria econômica que ganhou destaque no início da década de 1930, no momento em que o capitalismo vivia uma de suas mais graves crises. Nesta época, as nações capitalistas geriam o campo econômico com base nas teorias estabelecidas por '''liberalismo clássico, doutrina econômica onde se defendia a idéia de que o desenvolvimento econômico de uma nação estaria atrelado a um princípio de não-intervenção do Estado na economia. ... O principal responsável por tal exercício de revisão do liberalismo foi o economista britânico John Maynard Keynes, que em sua obra “Teoria Geral do Emprego, do Juro e do Dinheiro” estabeleceu os pontos fundamentais da teoria econômica que leva o seu nome. Segundo o pensamento keynesiano, a premissa fundamental para se compreender uma economia encontrava-se na simples observação dos níveis de consumo e investimento do governo, das empresas e dos próprios consumidores. Partindo desse princípio, a doutrina keynesiana aponta que no momento em que as empresas tendem a investir menos, inicia-se todo um processo de retração econômica que abre portas para o estabelecimento de uma crise. Dessa maneira, para que essa situação fosse evitada, o keynesianismo defende a necessidade do Estado em buscar formas para se conter o desequilíbrio da economia. Entre outras medidas, os governos deveriam aplicar grandes remessas de capital na realização de investimentos que aquecessem a economia de modo geral. Paralelamente, era de fundamental importância que o governo também concedesse linhas de crédito ao baixo custo, garantido a realização de investimentos do setor privado. Promovendo tais medidas de incentivo, os níveis de emprego aumentariam e consequentemente garantiriam que o mercado consumidor desse sustentação real a toda essa aplicação de recursos. Dessa maneira, o pensamento proposto por Keynes transformava radicalmente o papel do Estado frente à economia, colocando em total descrédito as velhas perspectivas do “laissez faire” liberal. Somente a partir da década de 1970, novas correntes de pensamento econômico combateram os princípios do pensamento keynesiano. Nessa época, a retração dos altos índices de desenvolvimento alcançados nas duas décadas seguintes à Segunda Guerra Mundial pôs em cheque a teoria John M. Keynes. Com isso, as perspectivas liberais dos teóricos da escola monetarista de Chicago ganharam destaque no pensamento econômico capitalista. Por Rainer Sousa Graduado em História Equipe Brasil Escola http://www.brasilescola.com/historiag/doutrina-keynesiana.htm Economia e Mercados: ... O objetivo do keynesianismo era manter o crescimento da demanda em paridade com o aumento da capacidade produtiva da economia, de forma suficiente para garantir o pleno emprego, mas sem excesso, pois isto provocaria um aumento da inflação. Terminada a Segunda Guerra Mundial, participou ativamente dos trabalhos de criação do Fundo Monetário Internacional (FMI) e do Banco Internacional para a Reconstrução e Desenvolvimento (BIRD). Dizia que o capitalismo não regulado mostrava-se incompatível com a manutenção do pleno emprego e da estabilidade econômica. Na década de 1970 o keynesianismo sofreu severas críticas por parte de uma nova doutrina econômica: o monetarismo. Em quase todos os países industrializados o pleno emprego e o nível de vida crescente alcançados nos 25 anos posteriores à II Guerra Mundial foram seguidos pela inflação. Os keynesianos admitiram que seria difícil conciliar o pleno emprego e o controle da inflação, considerando, sobretudo, as negociações dos sindicatos com os empresários por aumentos salariais. Por esta razão, foram tomadas medidas que evitassem o crescimento dos salários e preços, mas a partir da década de 1960 os índices de inflação foram acelerados de forma alarmante. A partir do final da década de 1970, os economistas têm adotado argumentos monetaristas em detrimento daqueles propostos pela doutrina keynesiana; mas as recessões, em escala mundial, das décadas de 1980 e 1990 refletem os postulados da política econômica de John Maynard Keynes. Ciência Econômica depois de Keynes Na área da Ciência Econômica, até agora não surgiu nenhuma obra que provocasse impacto semelhante a Keynes. Nem idéias que revolucionassem tão intensamente a maneira de considerar os problemas econômicos, políticos, sociais e culturais, tal como aconteceu com o keynesianismo. Nem mesmo no momento atual, quando o próprio keynesianismo começa a refluir diante da escalada do neoliberalismo. ... Prof. Denis Herbelha http://economiafenix.wordpress.com/tag/teoria-keynesiana/ A mão invisível:'' ... É comum que nossos pós-keynesianos enunciem que um câmbio mais depreciado faria maravilhas para a economia (aumentaria o investimento, a poupança, o crescimento etc). Mas de onde vem o câmbio depreciado? Daí temos que discutir política econômica. Existem várias alavancas que podem ser puxadas para atingir o objetivo do câmbio depreciado. Algumas são altamente malignas para o bem-estar da população. Outras podem depreciar o câmbio real, ao mesmo tempo que destroem o incentivo para investir. Como o Keynes de bobo não tinha nada, ele criou o conceito de animal spirits para amparar a idéia de investimento autônomo (isto é, os capitalistas investem quando lhes dá na telha) e assim justificar que o sistema não tenha feedback loops ou determinação simultânea. Nossos pós-keynesianos tomam literalmente um truque de retorica de Keynes e tornam-no uma licença para não processar feedback loops. Assim, na desvirtuação tupiniquim, eles organizam na cabecinha um sistema recursivo em que o investimento vem antes e determina a poupança. É mais fácil de explicar e provavelmente é tudo que eles conseguem entender mesmo. Mais ainda, eles querem argumentar que podem determinar a taxa de câmbio real e assim afetar a decisão de investimento (que afinal não é determinado apenas por animal spirits!), mas para isso faz-se necessário que a taxa de câmbio não seja afetada pela taxa de poupança, pois do contrário haveria um feedback loop e as cabecinhas não seriam capazes de processar ou poderiam chegar a conclusões não do gosto deles... Então faz-se necessario argumentar ad nauseam sobre a irrelevância da decisão de poupança, chegando alguns ao extremo da boçalidade de escrever que a poupança é um resíduo da decisão de consumo, portanto irrelevante (a decisão de consumo e poupança são a mesma decisão). ... Pós-keynesianismo é uma escola de pensamento única, pois pode ser definida por uma deficiência cognitiva compartilhada por seus adeptos. À medida que economistas estudam mais e aprendem a pensar em termos de equilíbrio geral, eles abandonam o pós-keynesianismo. Eu mesmo passei por isso – quando tinha 19 anos, eu era fascinado pelos escritos do Cardim de Carvalho ou do Bresser Pereira, afinal pós-keynesianismo é fácil, deixa estudantes que ainda não criaram o hábito de pensar mais profundamente se sentirem inteligentes, qualquer aluno medíocre de graduação pode ler qualquer artigo do Journal of Post-Keynesian Economics. http://maovisivel.blogspot.com.br/2010/04/o-que-e-o-pos-keynesianismo.html '''Outros: O Neokeynesianismo foi um pensamento desenvolvido tendo como base as obras de Keynes, mais necessariamente a partir da formulação dada por Alvin Hansen e John Higs e denominada genericamente pela Curva IS-LM. Tinha como um dos principais elementos de sustentação o intervencionismo e gastos públicos (mesmo com a geração de défices), para a expansão da renda e produção. O Pós-keynesianismo é um conjunto de formulações e propostas de um grupo de economistas encabeçados por Joan Robinson e Paul Davidson que também tomando por base as idéias de Keynes sobre a crítica das idéias convencionais acerca do equilíbrio, desenvolveram uma nova macroeconomia. A ênfase dessa abordagem é a natureza dinâmica da economia de mercado (que utiliza o dinheiro como intermediário de trocas), que está sujeita a grandes doses de incerteza. A dinâmica dos mercados, que envolve uma noção de tempo cronológico, nem sempre encontra-se em equilíbrio e o comportamento dos agentes econômicos em tais mercados nem sempre respondem adequadamente aos estímulos proporcionados de forma a alcançar qualquer ponto de otimização. Alguns autores dessa corrente estudaram as tendências de longo prazo da economia capitalista e a divisão do excedente entre o capital e o trabalho e as contradições que cercam estas relações. Tais contradições geraram incerteza, o que impediria que uma economia crescesse num ritmo estável, correspondendo todas as expectativas dos agentes. Fonte(s): Dicionário de Economia do Século XXI Paulo Sandroni http://br.answers.yahoo.com/question/index?qid=20090328080835AATVGfZ O ORDOLIBERALISMO ALEMÃO EXPRESSO NO IDEÁRIO ECONÔMICO DE ROBERTO CAMPOS ... Em termos de pensamento econômico, o antagonismo oferecido pela economia liberal - livre mercado, em relação à socialista – planejamento em todos os setores - parece ter encontrado a resposta numa terceira via mais conhecida como “economia social de mercado”. Essa teoria é conhecida também por “economia mista”, expondo que o Estado desempenharia um papel crucial no planejamento e intervenções criando mecanismos para o controle de oferta e demanda inclusive, sendo uma versão embasada nos escritos de John Maynard Keynes sobre teoria macroeconômica. 7 Inicialmente Campos, adere a essa teoria nos anos 50 e ao longo dos anos 60, apesar desta teoria “mutilar o potencial de poupança e ... perpetrar a inflação e o subdesenvolvimento ..., pois a terapêutica keynesiana aplica-se muito bem a economias desenvolvidas em depressão, mas nunca a nações subdesenvolvidas com inflação”, como foi dito por um dos intelectuais responsável por sua formação, Mario Simonsen. Por isso, Roberto Campos declarou que “na primeira parte dos anos 60 o Brasil perdeu seu ímpeto desenvolvimentista que tinha nos anos 50, por desastres políticos” (SIMONSEN, 1974: 25). Neste sentido, apoiou as políticas do presidente militar Castello Branco, pois sua função era “reafirmar a autoridade para salvar a liberdade” (CAMPOS, 1968: 354), além de conceber Castello Branco como: o antidemagogo, reformador de costumes, modernizador de instituições e administrador racional (CAMPOS, 1968: 353). A imprensa sempre colocou Roberto Campos como um entreguista 8, esse apelido anedótico surgiu por causa da ampla relação amistosa que Roberto Campos tinha com o mundo internacional, principalmente os Estados Unidos e o economista Milton Friedman. O que com a nomeação de Campos ao cargo de Ministro Extraordinário do Planejamento e Coordenação Econômica no regime militar, ocasionou certa polêmica em alguns setores mais a esquerda do país, e seus opositores como Delfim Netto. Campos sempre atuou na participação dos planos de estabilização econômica do país, inclusive no governo de João Goulart, quando na ocasião era embaixador em Washington. Campos participou de dois planos econômicos diretamente – o plano de metas e o programa de estabilização dos preços no governo de Juscelino Kubistchek, juntamente com o ministro Lucas Lopes, o que ocasionou o rompimento de JK para com o FMI em 17 de junho de 1959. Cabe acrescentar que Campos atuou efetivamente na economia brasileira no governo de Castelo Branco até 1967, sendo sucedido por Delfim Neto no governo de Costa e Silva (1967-1969). No primeiro governo militar ocorreu o “milagre econômico” gerenciado por Campos, em que a inflação fora reduzida de 92% em 1964 para 28% em 1967, abrindo espaço ao boom, com uma média de expansão de 10,9%, possibilitando a oferta de crédito e crescimento no setor industrial posteriormente, tal como ocorreu, porém em maior escala na Alemanha do pós II Guerra. ... 7 A teoria macroeconômica está expressa na obra: A teoria geral do emprego, do juro e da moeda, sob autoria de John Maynard Keynes, publicada em 1936, que previa um maior controle do mercado pelo Estado, no qual a poupança, investimentos e renda devem ter um equilíbrio estável entre si. Sendo somente possível a realização desse planejamento através do controle sob a taxa de juros e demanda por moeda. 8 O jornal Folha de São Paulo e Carlos Lacerda argüia que o ministério era composto de conservadores e entreguistas. Os entreguistas ao qual Roberto Campos se encaixa, seria aquele grupo voltado ao mercado externo e menos às questões internas do país, sendo por conseqüência menos protecionista. Já outros ministros e intelectuais como Jorge Mello Flores, coordenador do IPES dizia que Campos já havia sido chamado “até de comunista”. ... http://www.historialivre.com/revistahistoriador/cinco/8caroline.pdf John Maynard Keynes por Paul Davidson “Quase como um mantra destinado a elevar o nível de percepção da plateia, o economista Mário Henrique Simonsen invariavelmente iniciava suas longas e brilhantes explanações sobre a economia brasileira com a advertência: “Hoje iremos tratar de aspectos de curto e médio prazo da economia, já que, como dizia Keynes, a longo prazo todos estaremos mortos“. Outro ex-ministro da Fazenda, Delfim Netto, gosta de lembrar que uma das principais metas de qualquer política econômica expansionista é despertar “o espírito animal” dos empresários. Nem Simonsen nem Delfim podem ser considerados “keynesianos” autênticos. Mas, na formulação de suas políticas, sempre utilizaram as ideias do lorde inglês, mesclando-as, para exasperação dos keynesianos de carteirinha, com os postulados da teoria econômica clássica. A irritação tem uma razão muito simples. Como mostra o pós-keynesiano Paul Davidson em seu livro, a teoria de Keynes (1883-1946) se pretende “revolucionária”, não foi concebida para corrigir aspectos falhos da economia clássica, mas para destruí-la. Dois séculos depois de lançados os fundamentos da economia clássica por Adam Smith e David Ricardo, ela permanece intocada em seus axiomas básicos, envoltos hoje, para desespero dos seguidores de Keynes, numa impenetrável floresta de símbolos matemáticos, por meio dos quais almeja o status de ciência exata. Keynes fracassou? A batalha ainda não foi decidida. ... As universidades treinam os estudantes segundo os postulados da economia clássica. Nelas, as disciplinas ditas keynesianas ensinam, segundo ele, quase nada do legítimo Keynes. Mas qual é o Keynes verdadeiro? Há três divisões entre os próprios keynesianos, cada uma reivindicando a herança genuína. Os keynesianos ortodoxos postam-se à direita dos pós-keynesianos e estes à esquerda dos novos-keynesianos. Mas a diferença entre eles é mais de grau do que de essência. A receita é a mesma, muda apenas a dose do remédio, cuja fórmula-base consiste em elevados gastos públicos e baixa taxa de juros. O livro de Davidson pode ser lido, portanto, do ponto-de-vista dos pós-keynesianos, hoje a corrente mais numerosa e aguerrida. Seus expoentes são, além do próprio Davidson, Hyman Minsky e Jan Kregel. Defendem que os mercados são ineficientes em sua missão de se autoequilibrarem. Livres de amarras, não conseguem alcançar e manter o pleno emprego que conduz à prosperidade. Por isso, o governo deve agir para estimular a demanda agregada, forjando um ambiente que incentiva os empresários a realizar investimentos. As ideias de Keynes foram, de acordo com Davidson, uma tentativa de sanar duas falhas crônicas do sistema capitalista regido pelas regras da economia clássica: 1. a incapacidade de proporcionar emprego a todos que o queriam e eram qualificados para trabalhar com salários correntes; e 2. uma distribuição arbitrária e desigual de rendimento e de riqueza. E uma coisa tinha muito a ver com a outra: políticas de pleno emprego seriam capazes de reduzir a desigualdade de rendimento. Hoje, isso parece óbvio. Mas quando Keynes escreveu sua “Teoria Geral do Emprego, do Juro e da Moeda” a proposta transpirava heresia. Na época, a desigualdade era justificada pelas escolhas morais, sociais e psicológicas dos indivíduos. Deixado livre aos seus próprios mecanismos de ajuste, o mercado teria condições de prover a riqueza adequada a cada um dos seus atores. Keynes não acreditava na possibilidade de se estabelecer uma igualdade completa. Mas seria necessário suavizar “inclinações humanas perigosas”. “É melhor que um homem tiranize seu extrato bancário do que seus concidadãos”, escreveu na “Teoria Geral”. Depois da I Guerra Mundial, décadas de taxas de desemprego persistentemente acima de 10% na Inglaterra convenceram Keynes de que algo havia de errado no laissez-faire de Adam Smith. Mas, para Keynes, o extremo oposto do laissez-faire – a abolição do mercado – não era igualmente aceitável. Por dez anos ele trabalhou na elaboração de teoria, inteiramente nova, que se colocasse como alternativa tanto ao laissez-faire quanto ao socialismo. “A alternativa tinha de mostrar quais medidas o governo, juntamente com as forças de mercado, poderia tomar para acabar com o desemprego”, diz Davidson. Keynes tentou derrubar três axiomas que impediam que a teoria clássica fosse aplicada com sucesso na resolução dos problemas do mundo real. ... Contra o paradigma da neutralidade da moeda, Keynes propunha uma Economia Monetária, com regulação de contratos e provimento de liquidez aos mercados. A economia clássica não era o alvo exclusivo de Keynes. Ele pretendia também colocar de lado os “fundamentos ricardianos do marxismo”. Não conseguiu nem uma meta, nem outra. Suas ideias “revolucionárias” não foram compreendidas pelos economistas clássicos. Para que fossem, teriam de rejeitar todo seu condicionamento acadêmico. Trataram, então, de absorver o que lhes servia para manutenção do edifício tradicional. Nascia o que Davidson chama de “Síntese Neoclássica do Keynesianismo“. Brotou dessa interpretação uma penca de economistas keynesianos que, de Keynes, ostentavam apenas o nome. Essa fase de assimilação parcial e modificadora das propostas de Keynes durou até os anos 1970. Como não conseguiam articular nenhuma teoria da inflação logicamente consistente, os supostos keynesianos, sobretudo os americanos, despiram seus adereços keynesianos e retornaram à teoria clássica. Com a “Teoria Geral“, Keynes assumia a missão de mudar a consciência dos economistas. Só assim poderia alterar o pensamento dos governantes. “Embora Keynes tenha alterado a visão dos economistas sobre as políticas que os governos podiam seguir para minorar o problema do desemprego, não conseguiu mudar o pensamento de seus colegas sobre a teoria econômica subjacente”, escreve Davidson. Logo depois de publicada sua obra fundamental, estabeleceu-se o debate que até hoje empolga keynesianos e neoclássicos. As teses de Keynes sofreram vigoroso repúdio por parte sobretudo de Frederick Hayek, principal inspirador da corrente que depois viria a ser conhecida como neoliberal. Enquanto Keynes punha ênfase na estimulação da demanda com vistas a reduzir o desemprego, Hayek localizava na oferta o ponto vital para se obter a flexibilização de salários e preços tendente a forjar as condições para o pleno emprego. O fato de o impasse permanecer até hoje é prova cabal para os neoclássicos de que Keynes falhou em implodir os axiomas da teoria formulada por Smith e Ricardo. A teoria clássica tomou Keynes como um “caso especial” de si mesma, ou seja, reduziu a teoria revolucionária a um conjunto de aplicações específicas para eventos localizados, como a rigidez de salários monetários. Keynes tentou também demolir outra lei cara ao saber convencional, a Lei de Say (Jean Baptiste de Say, economista francês do século XIX), segundo a qual “a oferta cria sua própria procura”. Para ele, a procura agregada não é idêntica à oferta agregada. Entre uma e outra, há o investimento e a poupança. Nascia a teoria de preferência pela liquidez de Keynes, outro desafio aos clássicos. Para Keynes, o futuro é incerto e imprevisível. O futuro não depende de um conjunto de expectativas matemáticas. Tudo afeta a decisão do empresário de investir, desde a possibilidade de mudança de governo e de política econômica, até peculiaridades psicológicas. A matemática não consegue, sozinha, tirar da toca o “espírito animal” do empresário – na definição de Keynes, “a compulsão espontânea para a ação, em vez da inação”. Para tanto, precisa, além de provedores de recursos a juros baixos, encarar o porvir com otimismo pessoal. No mundo real, as propostas de Keynes foram aplicadas depois da II Guerra Mundial pelos governos dispostos a desenvolver condições econômicas de prosperidade. O resultado foi, para Davidson, “uma era de crescimento real sem qualquer precedente na história”. Essa era de ouro durou até 1970. Keynes foi então suplantado pelo que Davidson chamou de “contrarrevolução neoclássica”. Na gangorra da história, após o colapso de 2008, a fórmula de Keynes retornou para evitar outra Grande Depressão. Passados três anos, essa reviravolta ainda está em aberto.” http://fernandonogueiracosta.wordpress.com/2011/08/05/john-maynard-keynes-por-paul-davidson/ Assuntos relacionados Voltar voltar para Economia